


Turn it off please?

by HyucksPup



Category: NCT (Band), SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Its just Hyuck having an Vibrator in his ass an merk controls it, M/M, Orgasm Control, Public Masturbation, Remote Control Vibrator, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 02:21:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21550018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyucksPup/pseuds/HyucksPup
Summary: MarkHyuckTried to spice things up in their relationship, so Hyuck decided to try a vibrator with a remote control and let Mark play with the buttons....in a restaurant.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck & Mark Lee, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Kudos: 95





	Turn it off please?

“You sure wanna do this here and now?” Mark asked Hyuck for the 1000th time.

“Ffs! Stop asking me, just do it!” “Fine, okey” Mark hold his hands up defensive and pulled out his phone.

“Sir can i may get your order?” The waitress came and Mark slammed the phone on his lap, not wanting anyone to see that he is opening a vibrator app

.

.

.

.

“Thanks for the order, your food will be here soon!”   
The waitress left and Mark slowly picked his phone up, seeing a pink ball and a straight line. “Stop the starring and use it” Hyuck whispers Mark slowly placed his thumb on the pink ball and pulled it a little up.   
The straight line went up too, clearly showing him how intense the vibrations are. Hyuck sat up straight after feeling the first little vibrations.  
“How does it feel?” Mark watches Hyuck, leaning forward and totally forgetting his thumb on the phone. Pulling it up and make hyuck yelp at the intense vibrations.   
“Mark fucking Lee, u better watch what u are doing!” Hyuck warned him and Mark took asap his thumb, no vibrations.

“Fuck sorry!” He panics out and laid the phone on the table, drinking from his lemon. His phone got snatched away from Hyuck, his thumb runs over the display, he leans back and breathes out.  
“Isn’t that my job?” Mark looked at him with one raising eyebrow. “You really bad at it tho” Hyuck pressed out and kept on playing around.  
“Gimme my phone Hyuck.” He just whines “Now.” Mark said in a deep voice and Hyuck gave in, handing over his phone.  
“You wanna play? Okey, let’s play!” Mark says before he placed his thumb on the pink ball and raised it. Hyuck grips the table and shut his eyes, he bit his lip.

“The waitress is coming” Mark whispers before he took the vibrations away, Hyuck took a deep breath.  
During the dinner Mark played with the vib under the table, Hyuck choked on his food and glanced over.  
Mark didn’t used the lower half anymore, only high and strong vibrations got straight to Hyucks sweet spot.   
The boy had a hard time getting a grip. Hyuck gripped his jeans and couldn’t sit still anymore.

“You enjoining yourself hm?” Mark whispers over while taking a sip of his lemon. “Turn it off. Now” he shakily says and pressed his legs together.   
“Eh, no! You wanted this.”   
“Mark I really can’t hold back anymore please turn it off! I beg you!” Hyuck whines and grips Marks thigh, hard. “You. Wanted. This.” Were Mark last words before Hyuck quietly moans out a ‘Fuck’ and squeezes the thigh even stronger  
Marks head shoot over and looked at the other tables, noone turned towards them. Luckily.   
“Hyuck! you better shut the fuck up.” He spat out serious, but as he looked over to Hyuck. Eyes rolled in the back shaking thighs and hands on his and Marks leg. 

Hyuck really just came, Mark thought and pulled the pink ball down, turning it off.   
“I fucking hate you sometimes” Hyuck smacked ‘Marks thigh and had a grumpy face. “You love me! Now, enjoy your food!” Mark kissed his cheek and started to cut the stake as if nothing happened.   
  
Fucking looser.

:( < Haechan

**Author's Note:**

> My Twitter: @HYUCKSPUP


End file.
